Batman Family
The Batman Family operates like a network of similarly-minded superheroes who operate in and around Gotham, with Batman as its head. The group usually are seen interacting with one another and assisting in each other's cases in their respective series. Although some members occasionally resent Batman’s intrusion into their lives, all respect him as a legend within the superhero community and rarely challenge him. Most of the members also have a strong rapport with the Dark Knight due to their long and close relationships with him over the years, and consider him a close friend as well as ally. In a 2002 storyline in which Bruce Wayne, Batman’s secret identity, is accused of murder, Batman's friends gather to prove his innocence. It has also been implied through Batman's history that this network serves as a surrogate family for Batman and keeps him from slipping too far into his ruthless vigilante persona. Members Post-Flashpoint * [[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / Batman]] - Leader * [[Cassandra Cain|Cassandra Cain / Orphan]] * [[Claire Clover|Claire Clover / Gotham Girl]] * [[Barbara Gordon|Barbara Gordon / Batgirl / Oracle]] * [[Catwoman|Selina Kyle / Catwoman]] * Julia Pennyworth * [[Duke Thomas|Duke Thomas / Robin / Lark / The Signal]] * [[Damian Wayne|Damian Wayne / Robin]] Formerly * [[Stephanie Brown|Stephanie Brown / Spoiler]] - retired * [[Henry Clover Jr.|Henry "Hank" Clover Jr. / Gotham]] - deceased * [[Tim Drake|Timothy "Tim" Drake / Red Robin]] - retired * [[Richard Grayson|Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin / Nightwing '/ ''Batman / Agent 37]] - lost his memory after getting shot in the head by KGBeast * [[Luke Fox|Lucas "Luke" Fox / '''Batwing]] - left the group * [[Kate Kane|Katherine "Kate" Kane / Batwoman]] - left the group * [[Basil Karlo|Basil Karlo / Clayface]] - retired after faking his own death * Alfred Pennyworth - deceased * [[Harper Row|Harper Row / Bluebird]] - retired * [[Jason Todd|Jason Todd / Robin / Red Hood]] - expelled * [[Jean-Paul Valley|Jean-Paul Valley / Azrael]] - left the group * [[David Zavimbe|David Zavimbe / Batwing]] - left the group Post-Crisis 250px|thumb|Early 90's Bat-family by [[Norm Breyfogle.]] *[[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / Batman]] - Leader *[[Helena Bertinelli|Helena Bertinelli / Huntress]] *[[Stephanie Brown|Stephanie Brown / Robin / Spoiler / Batgirl]] *[[Cassandra Cain|Cassandra Cain / Batgirl / Black Bat]] *[[Tim Drake|Timothy "Tim" Drake / Robin / Red Robin]] *[[Barbara Gordon|Barbara Gordon / Batgirl / Oracle]] *[[Richard Grayson|Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin / Nightwing / Batman]] *[[Selina Kyle|Selina Kyle / Catwoman]] *Alfred Pennyworth *[[Jason Todd|Jason Todd / Robin / Red Hood]] *[[Damian Wayne|Damian Wayne / Robin]] Formerly * Harold Allnut - deceased * [[Jean-Paul Valley|Jean-Paul Valley / Azrael]]' - deceased' * [[Orpheus|Gavin King / Orpheus]]' - deceased' Earth-One * [[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / Batman]] - Leader * [[Barbara Gordon|Barbara Gordon / Batgirl]] * [[Richard Grayson|Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin / Nightwing]] * [[Bette Kane|Bette Kane / Batgirl]] * [[Kathy Kane|Katherine "Kathy" Kane / Batwoman]] * Alfred Pennyworth * [[Jason Todd|Jason Todd / Robin]] * Ace the Bat-Hound * Bat-Mite Earth-Two * Alfred Beagle * [[Richard Grayson|Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin]] * [[Bette Kane|Bette Kane / Batgirl]] * [[Helena Wayne|Helena Wayne / Huntress]] Formerly * [[Kathy Kane|Katherine "Kathy" Kane / Batwoman]] - deceased * [[Selina Kyle|Selina Kyle-Wayne / Catwoman]] - deceased * [[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / Batman]] - deceased Category:Comic Book Teams